Computing devices, such as tablet computers, smartphones, and smart appliances, are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. Many computing devices facilitate the user's consumption of various information including videos, movies, music, and web content. However, many personal computing devices provide only for individual consumption of the information. As such, users of personal computing devices often “share” information with users of other personal computing devices.
Sharing information between computing devices, however, can be cumbersome and difficult. In many cases, users must resort to the use of some type of underlying application to share the information such as a texting, e-mail, or social networking application. The use of such underlying applications add further complexity and limitations to the sharing of information, especially in those situations in which the underlying application is not dedicated to the sharing of information between computing devices. As such, users may resort to manually accessing the information on the other computing device rather than sharing information between the devices. For example, in the case in which a user desires to share a website to another user, the other user may be forced to simply type in the web address of the website and manually access the website on his/her computing device without the sharing of information between the devices.